The Return of Janet Smythe and Sebastian
by clhpfan12341234567
Summary: Janet Smythe escaped from the future through the time rift and teams up with Sebastian to usurp Daisy's kingdom.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Janet's escape**

Janet Smythe in her jail cell in the future, she has her hands clamped together as she's thinking of a time her hands glow blue for a little while that fads out and then she said "still no power." Then behind her a blue whole appeared. Then Janet said "yes the time rift which those nasty kids kicked me in to." Then Janet walked through the rift leaving the future behind.

 **TROJSASTROJSASTROJSASTROJSASTROJSASTROJSASTROJSASTROJSAS**

In the security room to security officers were sleeping and they woke up. They realized Janet's cell was empty and re rang the camera feed. They saw Janet walkthrough the time rift. One officer called a number and said "Janet Smythe escaped through a blue floaty thing."

 **TROJSASTROJSASTROJSASTROJSASTROJSASTROJSASTROJSASTROJSAS**

We open to a double house where one side Shelby and Barry Eisenburg live and the other house lived Cyd and Naldo Montoya. The four friends were in Barry and Shelby's dining room. The phone rang and Barry said "Renaldo would you get that."

Naldo then answered the phone and said "hello, okay." Then Naldo hung up the phone.

Berry then asked "what was that."

Naldo then replied "It was nothing Janet Smythe just escaped from a time rift."

Shelby and Cyd responded "oh" and then thought back to what Naldo said "what Janet escaped."

Berry then said "I knew we should have taken her powers away. The Exposure from the rift might be enough to recharge her time jump powers."

Naldo then responded "hope she doesn't meet Sebastian."

Shelby and Cyd replied together "Naldo."

Shelby then said "Barry why don't you get the lab set up to take Janet's power away."

Then Barry replied "okay, Renaldo to the lab."

Shelby and Cyd Kiss Barry and Naldo for good luck and Naldo and Barry head for the lab.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I do not own Best friends whenever Disney dose**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Sebastian and Janet's Alliance**

In the year 1522 a couple month's passed by and in the dungeon a time rift opened and Sebastian said "yes I can escape this wretched place" but before he could escaped a woman appeared and she said " I left one and landed in another."

Then Sebastian said "who art thou one of the tavern witches friends from the future."

Then the woman said "so they ruined your life as well. Janet Smythe"

Then Sebastian replied "Sebastian. She got help from the future so will I."

Janet clamped her hands and glowed blue and thought of the future disappeared. She then appeared back with a freeze gun and said "I think this might help" and handed Sebastian a gun and they started freezing guards and Sebastian escaped the dungeon.

Queen Daisy is sitting on her thrown and a guard kneels and said "your majesty, Sebastian has escaped. Should we send guards after him?"

Daisy then said "no let him run he knows I will never marry him."

Then days later Sebastian and Janet started freezing all of Daisy's knights. Then someone came in and kneeled and said "your majesty. There's some sort of magic going on putting your knights in cubes of frozen winter."

Then Daisy's nanny said "I think we could use your friends help."

Then Daisy's replied "they're 494 years in the future."

Then the nanny said "so wright them a letter."

Then Daisy went to her study and wrote

 _Dear Shelby, Cyd, Barry and Naldo,_

 _It is I Daisy that is writing to you. Sebastian has escaped and I think he teamed up with someone from your time because by knights are in a cube of frozen winter like the magic box in your house. I hope this letter survives the years. I'm asking for your help once again, see you soon"_

 _Your friend_

 _Daisy_

Daisy then closed the letter and summoned a group of people and said "you a now the keepers of time or anything related. Leave this kingdom and travel and when give this letter to a Shelby Marcus, or Cyd Ripley, or Barry Eisenburg, or a Naldo Moyota. I know it will take you a long time to find them."

Then one said "as you wish your majesty."

Then they left the kingdom and traveled on horses to the nearest village

 **read and review**


End file.
